naruciakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Początek karmazynowej wiosny (tom)
Początek karmazynowej wiosny jest 69 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 658 Ogoniaści kontra Madara Ogoniaste bestie postanawiają walczyć z Madarą, Sojusz Shinobi decyduje się na wycofanie, aby nie stać się przypadkową ofiarą. Na czele, Shukaku z Gaarą atakują Madarę technią Fūton: Sasandan. Zauważam że technika była dobra, chociaż początkowo Uchiha uważał, że brakuje mu do miana techniki ostatecznej, gdy Gaara unieruchamia go z pozostałym piaskiem, ogoniaste bestie atakują Uchihę. W końcu Shukaku wraz z Gaarą używają pieczętującej techniki Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin. Jednakże Madara uwalnia się za pomocą Susanoo. Niebawem wszystkie ogoniaste bestie łącznie z ośmiogoniastym i dziewięciogoniasty swoimi ogonami uderzają Uchihę, który zdołał przetrwać. Nagle spod ziemi wyłania się Zetsu, który wręcza Madarze Rinnengana. Umieścił w brakujący oczoduł i odparł, że zabawa dopiero się zaczyna. Rozdział 659 W czyśćcu więzienie Podekscytowany Madara smaku własnej krwi i bólu, który zaczyna się leczyć posiadając moc Hashiramy. Uchiha przygotowuje się do wykonania przywołania, co Kurama przypominając, że kiedyś został przywołany. Shukaku informuje lisa, żeby nie denerwował się przez jednego człowieka. Wówczas Kurama mówi mu, aby niepokoi go niedocenianie Madary Uchihy. Uchiha przywołuje Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki z wnętrza Obito. Kakashi próbuje wysłać głowę Statuy do innego wymiaru, lecz udaje mu się z ręką. Madara zauważa obrażenia, a jednocześnie przyznaje przeciwnej stronie, że ktoś ma dobre oko. Naruto i ogoniaste bestie zauważają przywołanie i, że Madara Uchiha nie ma już organizmu zanieczyszczonego po ożywieniu. Naruto Uzumaki zrozumiał, że Obito miał sprowadzić Madarę do życia. Czarny Zetsu spieraja się z Obito o Rinnegana Madara skacze na głowę Statuy i skupia jego Rinnegan. Wszystkie ogoniaste bestie zostają wciągane do wnętrza przez smocze energią statua. Uchiha deklaruje, że najpierw wyciągnie Gyūkiego i Kuramę z ich jinchūriki. Rozdział 660 Po drugiej stronie duszy Dwójka jinchūriki nadal walczą z łańcuchami, Naruto próbuje wyjść z trybu ogoniastej bestii, ale po chwili stwierdza, że nie może stłumić czakrę Kuramy, Madara uznaje wysiłki za daremne. Klon Białego Zetsu pyta, dlaczego Uchiha nie poszedł po Shukaku jako pierwszego. Po wysłuchaniu słów swego sługi, Uchiha postanawia zabrać się za Shukaku. Gaara tworzy piaskowe ręce i przechwytuje atak Uchihy, aby uniemożliwić mu we wciągnięciu Jednoogoniastego do Statuy. Deklaruje mu, że nie pozwoli na zabranie Shukaku. Tanuki jest wstrząśnięty słowami Kazekage; co powoduje, że pamięta czas kiedy był zapieczętowany w Gaarze jako dziecko. Również pamięta słowa swojego byłego jinchūriki; księdza Bunbuku, który przepowiedział bestii, że ktoś przybędzie, kto spowoduje, że demon zrozumie słowa, które zostały wyryte na jego rękach: "Serce" i "Akceptacja". Doprowadziło Shukaku do słowa "Miłość" (które ma na czole Gaara). Biały Zetsu potępia działania młodego Kazekage - które polegają na ochronie potwora, który spowodował mu tyle bólu i cierpienia. Madara wyposaża swoje Susanoo w miecze, Gaara chroni się automatycznie przed atakiem. B zrywa jedną z macek, a Kurama prosi o przysługę. Ostatecznie, Uzumaki traci swojego demona i upada. Rozdział 661 Świat, który zawiódł Kurama zostaje wyciągnięty z ciała, a Naruto Uzumaki upada nieprzytomny. Gaara używa piasku, aby zamortyzować upadek, a w tym momencie wszystkie ogoniaste bestie zostają wessane do statuy. Madara krytykuje za brak władz, wkrótce odwraca uwagę do rozmowy z klonem Białego Zetsu. Spostrzegł, że one były nieudanym eksperymentem. Pomimo ostrych słów, klon mówi Madarze, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Uchihę szybko zaatakował Tobirama, Madara pozornie zyskuje przewagę nad drugim Hokage, ale tak naprawdę on dał Gaarze i Naruto uciec. Uchiha ostatecznie przybija odbiornikami czakry na dół i doszło pomiędzy nimi kilka słów z pogardą. Tymczasem Sasuke szykuje się do walki na szczycie swojego jastrzębia. Hashirama poprosił młodego Uchihę, aby zaczekał, ponieważ chciał mu przekazać pewną technikę. Ujawnił, że to pozwoli powstrzymać Madarę. W tym momencie Madara Uchiha zaczął opowiadać o swoim świecie, ale po konwersacji Tobirama Senju zaatakował go. Wkrótce młody członek Uchiha zaatakował Madarę, lecz zbiegiem okoliczności legendarny trzymał w ręku miecz tamtego i go przebił. Rozdział 662 Prawdziwy koniec Gdy Gaara postanawia pomóc Naruto, Tobirama przeklina Madarę, który przebija Sasuke. Na polu bitwy pojawia się miniaturowa wersja Hashiramy jako Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju. Wkrótce zostają zaatakowani, ale Hiruzen Sarutobi zdołał powstrzymać atak. Shikamaru Nara uważa, że wszystkim powoli zaczyna brakować czakry i tylko Trzeci Hokage może stawić kontratak. Atakującym okazuje się być Guruguru, który wciąż stara się odkrywać działania wypróżnienia. Tymczasem, Orochimaru i reszta planują niespodziewanie zaatakować Guruguru, Karin jest zrozpaczona, że ledwo wyczuwa obecność czakry Sasuke. Młody Kazekage doprowadza Uzumakiego do Tsunade, lecz tylko Sakura Haruno ma na tyle czakry, aby korzystać z medycznego ninjutsu. Jako sensor, Hinata Hyūga wyczuwa bicie serca Naruto i biegnie, aby mu pomóc. Guruguru i Klon Białego Zetsu doskonale pamiętają, że po wyciągnięciu Kuramy członkowie z klanu Uzumaki są na tyle wytrzymali, że nie umrą tak łatwo. Gdzie indziej, Sasuke Uchiha stara się pozostać przy życiu, lecz wciąż słabnie. Pamięta uczucia swojego brata i pragnął zmienić system shinobi zostając kolejnym Hokage. Smutek otacza zarówno Sakurę jak i Karin. Obaj chłopcy mogą umrzeć. Rozdział 663 Nie pozwolę! Gdy Naruto leży umierający, Sakura nadal używa bez rezultatów medycznego ninjutsu. Sasuke również nie jest w dobrym stanie, udręczony Tobirama ubolewa swoją niezdolność do pomocy chłopakowi, obawiał się najgorszego, gdy już nie wyczuwał czakry Sasuke. Tymczasem pozostała część czakry Kuramy znika z kunoichi, Sakura zastanawia się, dlaczego jej techniki są nieskuteczne. Gaara informuje ją, że Kurama został wycięgnięty z Uzumakiego, a jego jedyną nadzieją jest druga połowa czakry lisa znajdująca się obecnie w Czwartym Hokage. Gaara powoduje, że piasek szybciej się porusza, a Sakura rozcięła mały obszar na klatce piersiowej Naruto i zaczęła ręcznie umieszczać czakrę do serca Uzumakiego, twierdzi, że nie umrze. Gdzie indziej, zdesperowana Karin jest w stanie korzystać z łańcuchów pochodzące od klanu Uzumaki i pokonała część posągu Spiralnego Zetsu. Użył techniki Sashiki no Jutsu przebijając dziewczynę. Karin gryzie się w rękę i rozpoczyna uzdrawianie. Suitgetsu używa Jutsu Podwójnego Pisoletu, ujawniając, że ktoś jest w środku przeciwnika. Daje wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby Orochimaru wprowadził przeklętą pieczęć do sztucznego klonu. W tym momencie Madara pieczętuje w sobie Dziesięcioogoniastego i po staniu się jinchūrikim, idzie po zdobycie swojego lewego oka. Sasuke patrzy ponuro, ktoś do niego przyszedł. Rozdział 664 Bo jestem ojcem Gdy tajemniczy człowiek idzie w kierunku Sasuke Uchihy, ani Tobirama Senju i Karin nie mogą rozpoznać czakry czy jej opis. Martwią się, że tajemnicza osoba może zrobić chłopakowi krzywdę, dziewczyna naciska na przyszłość. Tymczasem Gai jest gotowy do kontynuowania walki, chociaż jest całowicie wykończony. Nagle Gaara i Sakura przelatują nad ich głowami. Maito Gai uważa lecą w kierunku Kakashiego. Wkrótce mężczyzna zdaje się być bardziej zdeterminowany. Chociaż Madara Uchiha pozbywa się Kohaku Jōhei i Benihisago mówiąc, że narzędzia są zbędne. Narzędzia spadają na Gaia i Lee. Tenten rozpoznaje je. Po drugiej stronie pola bitwy, Kakashi Hatake i Minato Namikaze dalej walczą z Czarną połową Zetsu. Czwarty Hokage wraz z Kuramą wyczuwają brak połowy czakry lisa. Gdy grupa Kazekage przybywa, Minato Namikaze prosi Kakashiego, aby zajął się przeciwnikiem. Namikaze rozpoczyna przeniesienie czakry lisa do ciała syna, pamiętając rozmowę z żoną o ochronę ich płodu. Gdy Minato rozpoczyna rytułał, Czarny Zetsu zdołał rozszerzyć swoje ciało i zabsorbować siłę Kuramy w miejscu Naruto. Śmieje się, że w końcu zdobył połowę mocy lisa, ale w tym momencie przybywa Madara Uchiha oznajmiając, że długo czekał i postanowił przybyć osobiście. Rozdział 665 Jestem... Czarny Zetsu przeprasza swojego pana za spóźnienie i informuje Madarę, że nie tylko odzyskał oko, ale również część Yin Kuramy od Minato. Pozornie całą zawartość Czarny Zetsu próbuje zanieść panu, ale gdy próbuje opuścić ciało Obito - nie jest zaniepokojony groźbą wokół siebie - ale w tym momencie gospodarz odzyskuje przytomność. Dwoje Uchiha odbywają rozmowę o roli Obito w planie Madary, z nowym jinchūrikim, stwierdza, że nie było innego Obito Uchihy. Madara Uchiha odrzucił świat stworzony przez Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, który zawiódł. Idąc do niego Obito Uchiha, aby stanąć u boku Uchihy. Minato Namikaze, Gaara i Kakashi Hatake starają się go zatrzymać, ale ich wysiłki okazują się być daremnne. W tym momencie Sakura Haruno jest przy żywym Uzumakim. Wyciągając ręce, Obito omija Madarę i dotknięciu jego klatki piersiowej w jego dłoni pokazuje się laska, którą miał, gdy był jinchūrikim. Wyrzekł się działaniom Madary i jego plany, po wspomnieniu słów Naruto Uzumakiego. Stwierdził też, że jest jedną osobą, którą chciał zostać Hokage - osoba, która pokonuje trudności i nie manipuluje innymi, aby osiągnąć własne cele. Oświadczył, że nie zamierza być już pionkiem Uchihy i ranić swych towarzyszy, bo jest: Obito Uchiha. Rozdział 666 Kompletny kalejdoskop Kakashi Hatake i Minato Namikaze zdają sobie sprawę, że Obito Uchiha przeszedł na ich stronę, Madara Uchiha próbuje przejąć jego lewe oko, ale nie jest w stanie z powodu niematerialności Uchihy. Ten ostatni próbuje wyrwać ogoniaste bestie z ciała jinchūriki. Po wyciągnięciu częściowej czakry Ośmioogoniastego i Jednoogoniastego, Obito teleportuje Sakurę i Naruto. Próbuje teleportować siebie, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez wroga. Madara Uchiha atakuje ich dwoma kulami, lecz Obito i Kakashiemu udaje się uaktywnić jednocześnie swoje Mangekyō Sharingany i dzięki temu Obito teleportuje się do innego wymiaru. Na miejscu Uchiha przekazuje Uzumakiemu ogoniaste bestie pod nadzorem nieufnej dziewczyny. W rzeczywistym świecie Kakashi Hatake jest atakowany przez Madarę, ale z pomocą przybywa Maito Gai. Rozdział 667 Koniec błękitnego dnia Wreszcie Orochimaru i Taka docierają do Sasuke. Na miejscu odkrywają, że tajemniczym człowiekiem jest Kabuto Yakushi - który przełamał technikę Itachiego, Izanami, znajdując swoje prawdziwe ja. Używając swojego medycznego ninjutsu oraz innych niekonwencjonalnych środków, Kabuto zaczyna leczyć Sasuke pod okiem Tobiramy. Po drugiej stronie pola bitwy, Madary, Kakashi Hatake uspokaja senseia, że wszystko jest w porządku. Czwarty Hokage informuje ich, że tylko Taijutsu jest w stanie zranić Madarę. Gai otwiera ósmą bramę i atakuje potężnym ciosem Madarę, ale bezskutecznie. Uchiha próbował go zabić, Kakashi Hatake rzuca jednego kunaia Minato w czarną kulę, ale Gai zostaje uratowany przez Lee Jako shinobi zastanawiają się, jak poradzić sobie z wrogiem, Gai mówi, że jest to czas, żeby czerwona bestia otworzyła ósmą bramę, która w końcu może doprowadzić do jego śmierci. Rozdział 668 Początek karmazynowej wiosny Niemal natychmiast chce odwieść chłopaka od jego decyzji, jego towarzysze szybko odrzucają bezowocne starania. Pocieszając swojego ucznia, mówiąc mu, że nie jest to czas, aby patrzeć smutno. Bohaterska zielona bestia z Konohy rusza naprzód atakując Madarę, trzymając kciuk przy piersi otworzył ósmą bramę. Pamiętając ojca Maito Dai przez chwilą jego konfrontacji, pamiętał jak kochał swoje życie, przechodząc na zasadach niezachwianej lojalności i prawdziwej siły wewnętrznej, aż do samej chwili końca życia, w którym Dai był w stanie ostatecznie ochronić swojego syna, a jego koledzy z drużyny Ebisu i Genma przed Legendarnymi Siedmioma Mistrzami Miecza. Chociaż legendarny Uchiha bagatelizował nadchodzący atak Gaia jak nic więcej niż liście, które wchodzą i gniją w jesieni, Gai poprawił go, oświadczając, że te liście staną się pokarmem dla nowych liści na drzewie przed osiągnięciem jego celu i atakuje go swoim Yoruzou. Na drugiej stronie okładki Madara za sprawą "Narodzin Samsary" odzyskuje życie. Naruto wraz z ogoniastymi stawia mu opór, ale Uchiha zdobywa Rinnegana przy pomocy Białego Zetsu. Ponownie przywołana pogańska statua więzi ogoniastych, a Kurama zostaje wyciągnięty z ciała Naruto... Kategoria:Tomy